Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a buffer circuit capable of receiving a signal, and a receiver and a system using the same.
Related Art
A personal electronic device such as a personal computer, a tablet PC, a laptop computer, and a smartphone may comprise various electronic elements. Two of the electronic elements in the electronic device may communicate with each other at a high speed in order to process a great deal of data in short time. Semiconductor apparatuses among the electronic elements exchange signals with each other thorough a transmitter and a receiver included therein.
The semiconductor apparatuses exchange signals with each other through a signal transmission line such as a bus electrically coupled thereto. As performance of the semiconductor apparatuses improves, a semiconductor apparatus capable of high speed operation with reduced power consumption is possible. Accordingly, levels or amplitudes of the signals transmitted through the bus become reduced. Therefore, there is a need for an improved receiver capable of precisely receiving signals transmitted through the signal transmission line.